Your Hands
by randomhellen
Summary: Your hands. They are agony, they are bliss. They are beauty, they are safety. - Short story about the way someone's hands could mean everything for something bigger. Warning: this can be a Tangled fic, if you wish to portray it like that. In this story, there only used "you and I", so you can think of anyone you would like. -


_This is just a really short story because I have these feelings and I have to get them out of the system._

**Your Hands**

I feel them. Your hands. I feel them roaming on my skin, I feel them exploring every inch of it. I feel them against my warm flesh, I feel them tasting it. I feel how addicted I am to their touch.

"You are beautiful..." you whisper in my year so softly, so tender.

"Thank you..." I whisper back to your ear, and I kiss your lobe. I playfully bite it, and your chuckle fills up the room with its warmth.

Your hands. A gift for my senses, a blessing for my soul. I feel their touch playing with me, and I feel the shivers controling my body.

My clothes are now boundaries, and yours are as well. And so, your hands, like they had their own mind, start to get rid of them. And the fabric caresses my own, soft skin, and it's like a blessing when I get to feel yours.

Your hands, your curious hands. I had to say, they're bigger, compared to mine, but they feel better like that - they're better when you get to hold my tiny hand in yours - they're better when you cup my cheek and get to taste my lips - they're better every single moment.

Your lips and your hands. They let my shield go away. They make every boundary fall before you. They make everything disappear.

Your lips touch my skin, and I feel the bliss. I feel the bliss pouring over my body, whenever your soft lips touch my neck's flesh. My neck's my traitor, the one that makes me fall for you even more than I already did.

Your hands - they cup my flesh, they gain more traitors, they make me fall. I feel them cupping my breasts, and your lips tenderly kiss my collarbone.

Your hands - they are so sneaky, they have the courage to trace their way down my naked flesh, but they do not touch, they just linger, linger their way down to my trousers. But they stop.

"Hey... Hey, look at me."

"Mhm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I hear your voice ringing in my ear.

"Sure."

"You won't regret it?"

"Not ever..."

"Promise?"

"I promise you..."

"I love you..." you say in such a warm tone, I could feel myself melting under your breath.

"I know."

Your smile, it reflects the happiness inside you, and you finally let the last pieces of my barriers fall.

I feel our bodies touch, and it was like I had a lightning cross my back. I have given myself to you, and I couldn't help but smile. I feel your hands lingering down my back, and the touch is accompanied by soft shivers. My breath falls out of my mouth and I feel your smile on my neck.

"You're beautiful..." You say once again as you let your lips trail kisses on my skin, and they finally come up again to brush against mine. I could kiss you all night long, I didn't care if we would just stay like this, naked, bodies glued to each other's, kissing, and did nothing else; I loved it very much.

My hands. They start and map every freckle, every mark, every spot on your skin, and I feel my heart jumping from the happiness I could feel when I feel your breath fall short and heavy on my shoulder.

I felt your breath fall on my ear now. "Are you ready?" you ask with warmth.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you want me to stop, you'll say it. Please.."

"I will."

And I feel something new - a firebolt, invading my body, sending shots and blissful pleasure. And my mouth opens with an echo of a moan, and my lungs burn from the sharp, quick breaths I take.

I feel your breaths on my shoulder, on my collar, on my neck. And I feel your lips on my neck on my collar, on my shoulder.

I feel united. I feel linked to you in a way I couldn't ever feel before. And you feel it too. I see it in the wrinkles of your face, that were formed by the smile that just appeared. I smile with you as my breaths fall from my lips, and I let myself fall again into a kiss, and enjoy the feeling of the blissful link between us.

I feel a veil covering us, and I forget everything that is happening. I only know one thing - our souls are now forever united. And you know it too.

When the sheets cover us, I relaxed, exhausted, and happy. I feel a warmth I never had before. And you feel it too.

I feel your skin against mine as our bodies hug, to keep ourselves close. And besides all these tender feelings, I feel your hands around my waist, caressing my warm skin. And I feel the bliss, and you feel it too. And that's how we drift away to sleep - with _your hands_ on my skin and my hands over _your hands_.


End file.
